Expectation Sasuhina
by Hinata Cent Indonesia
Summary: cerita gaje... Harapanku sederhana.. tak untuk di inginkan tapi masih bisa dikenang


**Expectation by DellaGd**

Naruto masashi kishimoto

Pair : Sasuhina

Rate : K

Genre : Hurt/Comport(?)

Warning : Oneshoot, Gaje, Ooc, AU dan minimalis percakapan...

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Matahari telah sampai di peraduannya membuat kesan indah bagi yang memandangnya corak ke oranye menampaki langit dengan bundaran diujungnya,

Laut berwarna jernih terlihat kebiru-biruan menambah gradasi indahnya bagaikan sebuah lukisan yang dilukis oleh seorang seniman ternama...

Bahkan beberapa pasang mata menyaksikannya tampak kagum atas anugerah yang tuhan berikan Tampak mereka bahagia sekali.

Sampai melupakan sesosok gadis yang sendirian duduk diatas pasir.

Semilir angin menggoyangkan rambutnya yang indah

Namun sang gadis berbeda dengan yang lainnya, ia memandang matahari tenggelam itu dengan tatapan kosong seperti jiwanya telah lama hilang dalam raganya.

Setiap hari, setiap sore, jika kalian perhatikan gadis itu selalu duduk disana memandang langit tanpa ekspresi..

Apa? kenapa? bagaimana? gadis itu hidup ah...

Andai ada seseorang yang melihatnya memperhatikannya...

Ah...

Benar, ada satu orang yang memperhatikannya ia mengetahui sebab yang membuat sang gadis tampak mati namun hidup...

Ia selalu disana mengamati dibalik pohon mengawasi semua gerak-geriknya.

Namun ia tak berani mendekatinya...

Atau mungkin jika ia menemaninya itu mungkin dapat memperburuk keadaannya.

 _Sasuke PoV._

Aku khawatir, aku cemas, tapi tak bisa mendekatimu atau berbicara denganmu

Apa kau akan selalu menunggunya?

tak tahu kah kau kalau aku ada dibelakangmu..

Jika kau mau menoleh sedikit saja aku akan selalu disana

Merentangkan tangan memberimu kehangatan yang lebih dari yang ia lakukan.

Setidaknya biarkan aku menggantikannya

Apakah hanya ada dirinya dihatimu, tidak kah kau menyadari keberadaanku, perasaanku

Aku Tidak Menyukai mu

TAPI

Aku Mencintai mu

Aku Sangat Mencintai mu

Dan Ingin Menjadi Satu_Satunya Pria Yang Dicintai Olehmu

Namun itu hanya angan_angan yang kuharap dapat terjadi

Melihatmu seperti itu membuatku lebih Sakit lagi dari pada kau bersamanya.

Sehebat apa dirinya, sehingga kau rela mengorbankan segala waktu mu hanya untuk menunggunya..

Dulu kau selalu ceria, berbagi canda tawa dengan ku dan sekarang senyummu saja aku tak bisa melihatnya.

Kau selalu mengacaukan kegiatanku hanya karena ulahmu yang membuatku lupa semuanya Sehingga terfokuskan padamu seorang.

sebelum semuanya hilang setelah kehadirannya,

ya, Dia penyebabnya...

kau selalu datang padaku menceritakan semua hal tentangnya padaku, aku tak tertarik sama sekali tapi kau masih bersih keras berharap aku mendengarkannya..

"Sasuke—kun kau tahu pria disana, jika kau lihat dia sangat tampan dengan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, matanya sebiru langit ah membuatku terperangkap kedalamnya..."

"Hn."

"Dan jangan lupa bibirnya Uh... ketika bibir itu tersenyum wahhh... aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa..."

"Sasuke—kun dia itu..."

"Sasuke—kun dia tadi..."

"Sasuke—kun ... "

"Sasuke—kun ... "

"Sasuke—kun ... "

Sampai pada saat kau bilang kalau kau menyukainya

"Sasuke—kun, kau tahu sepertinya aku menyukainya dan aku harap ia juga menyukaiku."

Kau tahu hatiku sangat sakit mendengarnya

Hari berganti Hari.

Hal yang aku takutkan akhirnya terjadi, Mereka Pacaran sehingga membuatku menjadi terlupakan olehnya

Kau tak pernah lagi mencariku mengusiliku karena dia telah menjebakmu dalam belenggu perasaan yang kau miliki untuknya

Aku mundur, memutuskan mundur dari semua rasa yang aku punya untukmu jika ia bisa membuatmu bahagia maka aku akan bahagia walau sakit.

bagaimana denganmu, apa kau bahagia

'tentu saja kau bahagia'

atau apa ia membuatmu menangis?

jika iya ..

datanglah padaku ...

ingin sekali aku mengucapkannya, tapi tak bisa.

Aku tahu aku pengecut, seharusnya sejak awal aku menyatakan perasaan ku sebelum dia tapi aku takut jika aku menyatakannya dan kau menolak bagaimana dengan persahabatan yang telah lama terjalin sejak kita masih kecil...

Bahkan saat ia pergi kau masih menunggunya segitu cintanya kau padanya..

Lalu bagaimana dengan dia? Dia yang bahkan tak tahu keadaan mu

dan tak ingin tahu,

karena ku yakin orang yang sangat kau cintai itu telah memilih orang lain meninggalkanmu yang masih setia menantinya..

Seperti langit biru dan seperti awan-awan putih yang berjajar diatas sana

Tersenyumlah, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa

Lihatlah Aku ,

Aku Disini

Aku Mencintai mu

Aku Sangat Mencintai mu

Dan Ingin Menjadi Satu_Satunya Pria Yang Dicintai Olehmu

HINATA.

 _Hinata PoV._

Hatiku bergetar karena Nya

Lalu

Hatiku perlahan menghilang karena Dia

Dan Kemudian

Hatiku Hancur karena Ia

Apakah aku salah padanya kalau begitu aku minta maaf

Apakah aku tak berarti untuknya ?

Apakah ia lebih berharga bagimu dibandingkan aku ?

Ketika kau mengucapkan :

"Aku Menyukaimu Hinata—chan, kau mau kan jadi pacarku?"

Hatiku bergetar tak menentu bahkan kurasa hampir meledak hingga membuat wajahku memerah aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Aku tak tahu jika semuanya hanya sementara, kebersamaan ku bersamamu samar-samar memudar ketika kau memilih bersama teman kecilmu

Semakin lama kau semakin melupakanku bahkan waktu yang kau luangkan bersamaku hanya beberapa kali dalam hitungan minggu.

Kupikir itu hanya sementara

tapi hanya harapan semata..

Kau memutuskan mengakhiri hubungan ini

Dan Kau memilihnya

"Lupakan lah aku, lanjutkanlah hidupmu tanpa aku karena aku yakin ada seseorang diluar sana yang lebih baik dariku.."

"Na-Naruto—kun..."

"Ia lebih membutuhkanku Hinata-chan, aku..."

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGANKU AKU MENCINTAIMU."

"Maaf Hinata-chan. aku tak bisa"

Ia pergi ...

"AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU DISINI .."

Aku frustasi hanya air mata yang mengalir terus semakin lama semakin deras..

Kenangan itu tetap muncul dalam pikiranku

Dimalam hari, Sendiri.

Aku mencoba menghapus kenangan berkali - kali

Aku bisa menghadapi ini semua

Aku bisa bertahan dari ini Semua

aku masih mencintainya

Hari demi hari..

aku menunggunya, walau ku tahu itu sia-sia

Tapi Aku tak mengerti, kenapa aku merasa ada sosok lain yang hilang dalam hidupku

dan itu lebih menyakitkan lagi

Kehilangan orang-orang ku sayangi

membuatku semakin frustasi dan putus asa

Air mata ku sudah lama menghilang tak ada sisa walau aku berusaha mengeluarkan nya

Air mata ini mengering.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya? apa ia bahagia ?

Dan kau bagaimana? apa kau merindukan ku ? atau kau benar-benar melupakanku?

Aku hanya berharap bila suatu saat nanti kami bisa bertemu lagi walau tak lagi saling mengenali

AKU

KAU

DIA

Harapan terkadang tak selama nya dapat terwujudkan

sehingga menjadi sia_sia dan tak berarti

END...

Uhkk uhukkk...

gaje b...

sebenarnya ini cerita w udah publish di watty tapi gk ppalah meramaikan wkwk..

Thank You ,

salam manis

DellaGd


End file.
